Faceless girl of fire: rewrited
by TOSHIRODEATH1000
Summary: This is the rewrited Faceless girl of fire. A lot more detail and less confusion this. I'm deleting the note chapters and replacing them with the story
1. New girl

_"Love demands all, and has a right to all". _

_-_**Beethoven**

**Hello there. This the rewrote Faceless girl of fire. I had help this time! Editor is ****Sayo-chan64****. Person who support me is ****Rini Kourshi****. Thank you very much the both of you.**

**A/N: In the story, Karin uniform is the one in bleach. And the school is a private school. There uniform is from Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Characters (So far):**

_** Kurosaki Karin**: Black hair/eyes 17 yrs 5'7ft _

_**Kurosaki Kouki**: Black hair, Golden eyes 3yrs 3'2 _

_** Hitsugaya Toshiro**: White hair, Teal eyes 17 yrs 6'1ft_

_ **Hanakari Jinta**: Red hair, Black eyes 17yrs 5''8_

* * *

_Chapter 1: The New Girl:_

_Toushirou's POV: _

"I'm leaving!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to the front door.

As usual, our family butler Sterling—he's from England—was waiting by the door with my school bag and bento. I enjoyed having Sterling around, he didn't say much—probably didn't speak Japanese very well—but he was an efficient butler and knew how to get things done; on time, done right, close to perfect.

"Good Morning Sterling, I'll be riding my bike to school." I informed him.

"Very well Sir. I figured you might want to do so; I have already prepared it, it's too nice a day to have me drive you." He smiled as he moved from his spot.

Behind him stood my bike, the one my insane aunt had given me—she was always doing something weird but, she did know I liked the color blue. I stuffed the bento into my bag and lathed the bag itself onto my bike—don't ask how I did it, but I did; I'm a genius after all. I hopped on and sped off down the street of our rather ritzy-looking neighborhood—imagine a kid riding their bike to school in this neighborhood…I must look out of place. Whatever, I care little about what others think of me. I glanced at my wristwatch and scoffed at the time—I still had to speed over to my friend's house. His motor scooter is still being repainted so he can't use it and like me, he doesn't like being driven to school in a limo or foreign car every morning. I made a sharp turn on Bomi Street and stopped before a large three-story brownstone: The Hanakari Estate. I noticed time was ticking away a bit too fast this morning and decided that a more civilized approach would not have my friend ready. Instead, I picked up a rock and threw it into an open window on the third floor; soon enough, I heard my friend shriek in pain and surprise. He rushed to the windows and, as would anyone, ranted about throwing things at him but, came down nonetheless. I'd have to say we're the least civilized people in this ritzy neighborhood; I mean, I'm on a bike when I live in a large house and my friend climbed down some ivy on the side of his house to get downstairs—talk about uncivilized.

"Jinta, you should be ready and outside before I get here." I reprimanded.

"Well you shouldn't throw rocks into people's windows and hit them in the back of the head. I was checking myself out in the mirror; I've gotta look good for the ladies ya' know." He snorted.

"You're a complete imbecile; girls, style, and money are the only three things that revolve around in your mind. You should focus more on your studies and maybe you might be more successful." I sneered.

"Yea right, I'm not doing that; ladies don't like smart guys do they?" Jinta asked sarcastically.

"Some do." I replied.

"You're a total jackass you know that." He spat.

"Whatever Chesnutt." I grumbled.

"I'm not a Chesnutt!" He shouted.

"Why is he so loud this early in the morning?" I wondered.

_**School Hallways:**_

"So Toushirou, have you heard of the new student coming in today?" Jinta questioned.

"Yes, I have heard, as has almost everyone else in the school." I stated.

"Yea Yea, smartass; I was just wondering since you're so detached from the world ya' know. Sheesh," Jinta snapped, "I worry about you and you shoot me down, way to make friends Toushirou."

"I'm not the one who asked such an obvious question." I muttered.

"Whatever. Anyways, I hope this new transfer student is a girl; hope she's hot too." Jinta babbled.

"He's too much of a player; I hate when he talks like that. I guess that's why his academics are so horrible…no wonder he always asks for my homework." I thought with an inward sigh.

I looked at my cell phone and noticed we only had three more minutes until class started. Unfortunately, Jinta and I had to sprint down two hallways and up one flight of stairs to reach the classroom on time. I really should consider the track team's offer of becoming a runner…no, I think I'll stick with reading and writing at home.

_**Classroom:**_

Thankfully we had reached our seats just as the bell was ringing—not late—so we were saved from any lectures Sensei might have given us. We waited for a few minutes before Kimura-Sensei walked through the door along with the new transfer student.

"Good morning class, it's good to see that for once Hanakari-kun is in his correct seat. I'm assuming Hitsugaya-kun asked you to do so? Anyways, here is the new transfer student you may or may not have heard of. She recently transferred from Karakura High School; please young lady, introduce yourself to the class." Kimura-Sensei droned.

The new transfer student turned to face the class and most of the guys around me froze in their seats. Her hair was long, down to her knees, and black; her eyes must have been made from obsidian itself—dark and deep; and her pale skin glowed against her grey uniform. Why wasn't she wearing our uniform yet? Hmm, I'm guessing the school hasn't issued her one yet; she'll probably have it by the end of today, if not tomorrow morning. Whatever, it's not my problem, nor am I like almost all the other guys in this class so what do I care—the sky is much more interesting than this introduction.

"Hi, my name is Kurosaki Karin. I'm from Karakura High School; pleased to meet you all." Karin greeted.

"Okay, although her grades looked wonderful on her transcript, I'd like if someone would volunteer to help her catch up with what we're currently learning." Kimura-Sensei announced.

Of course all the boys' hands shot up—bunch of perverts and idiots—along with a few girls. Jinta looked especially eager; I guess he finds her "…hot…" as he put it earlier. Despite my hand not being raised, Kimura-Sensei thought it best if I become her temporary mentor for a few days—this is not a good start to the day. I must have glared, snarled, or sneered because Kimura-Sensei asked if I had a problem with helping her out. Obviously, it wasn't the girl per say, but the fact that she'd be taking away from my reading, studying, and writing. I hope she's a fast learner, because if she's slow, she might just kill off my brain cells—I am a genius after all.

"Do you have a problem with that Hitsugaya-kun? Maybe a girlfriend who might get jealous?" Kimura-Sensei asked.

"No, I do not." I said bitterly as unwanted memories resurfaced.

_**Flashback:**_

_One person, one girl, the only girl I ever loved and dated. One girl, who I loved to the fullest, broke my heart and left me to wallow in my own misery. One girl, one seemingly sweet, kind-hearted, and good-natured girl shattered my heart to small bits, one girl…Hinamori Momo. Unfortunately for me, a lovesick imbecile at the time—three months ago—wasn't able to catch on with the signs of her detachment from me. I thought we would last forever, or for a while at least since we'd eventually die, but nonetheless, we'd last together for a long time; no, I found out the hard way—that's why I'm much more reserved, withdrawn, and observant nowadays. I came back to my house, my house, to find her screwing around with some other guy in my bed. At first, I thought I was having a nightmare, but when she yelled at me for "…ruining all the fun…" I knew it was true, harsh, and cruel reality. To make matters worse, after I had barged in on her and the other guy, she kicked me out, continued on with her "…fun…" and dumped me and four other guys she had "…fun…" with as well. I was absolutely disgusted; not only with her, but with myself as well for not noticing something going on with her—she was apparently experienced in hiding her emotions more than I ever could._

_**Classroom:**_

"Good, then you shouldn't have a problem aiding Kurosaki-san in her studies." Kimura-Sensei smirked in victory.

I sighed as I walked towards the front of the classroom and took a seat beside Kurosaki-san. Of course the usual whispers of gossip and lies ran about the room amongst the girls.

"She just moved here and she's already stolen Hitsugaya-kun?" One girl scoffed.

"What the hell, he didn't even have his hand raised. He shouldn't be helping her; he's our precious Prince." Another girl said.

"I bet she's got some crazy voodoo magic and used it on Kimura-Sensei to pick Hitsugaya-kun. That's the only way Hitsugaya-kun could have been picked." A third girl ranted.

I have no idea how she concocted that last one. As for the first girl, she couldn't have stolen me because I walked up to the front willingly; she can't steal me if I'm doing something willingly. As for the second girl, I agree with her first statement, but I am not a Prince. Girls and their fantasies…too immature even at this level and age. Whatever, I guess I better introduce myself to this girl before she thinks I hate her unnecessarily.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou; pleased to meet you." I greeted.

He eyes widened slightly as I spoke—I guess she didn't I'd talk to her—but instead of stuttering over her words like most other girls, she cocked her head to the side and stayed silent. She held my gaze for a few moments before I decided it was high time I found out why she didn't reply—I can't stand when people don't reply to either a greeting or question.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well then let's go; we've a few things you need to catch up on. I'm a fast learner so I hope you are as well…otherwise, you'll fall behind." I sighed as I stood up.

_**Three Hours Later:**_

Not only was I assigned to help educate her, but I was also assigned to be her new "tour guide" of sorts. I took her down a few halls, mainly ones third year students frequented, the roof, the gym, the cafeteria—although I recommended she eat elsewhere since it's pretty crowded in there—the principal's office, and the infirmary. She wrote down everything I said in a small notebook—about the size of a cell phone—so she wouldn't forget.

"That's about all there is to this school. Unless you're considering joining a sports team or club, I suggest you just stick with those directions; they're the most helpful. Anything else you need to know?" I rambled.

"Yes," Karin answered, "I'd like to know when I'm going to get my uniform…and where my shoe locker is."

"Ah, you should receive your uniform this evening in the mail or tomorrow afternoon—the nurse might call you down. As for the shoe lockers; they're on the ground floor, and you'll have to find it on your own because we're organized by last name. You're most likely at the end of the K section." I retorted.

"Oh, I wanted to know why you called the cafeteria a battle ground earlier." She mentioned.

"Because most people are very hungry by lunch—especially if you have gym class before then—they like to fight for food. People are inclined to either push and shove or simply steal your food. As I said before: I recommend eating elsewhere." I stated.

Just as I finished my explanation, the lunch bell rang and a flock of students came dashing down the hall. I pulled her and me out of the way just in time to keep from being trampled; by the look on her face, she was going to take my advice of eating elsewhere. She peeked around the corner and into the cafeteria to see the cooks throwing packaged food at the students to keep them at bay.

"That was close; I hope you'll take my advice now that you've seen the battle ground firsthand." I smirked.

"Yes. Oh, are you okay? You've got some dirt on your shoulder." Karin questioned.

"I'm fine, we can…" I began.

Key of the Light…Chain Reaction…

Mitsumeru Red Eye…

Kotae o sagashite ita n da…

Ate mo naku samayoinagara…

Her hand pulled back away from my shoulder—she had been brushing off the dirt—and reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out her red cell phone—I'm guessing she likes red; my phone's blue after all—and answered.

"I guess she's seen that show as well." I thought.

I'm guessing whoever was on the other line, or maybe it was something they said, shocked or frightened her since she covered her mouth with one hand while her phone was covered over by the other. Her initial shock faded instantly and she looked up at me; she bid me farewell and thanked me for showing her around, but nothing more—no explanation or anything, whatever, it's not my business to begin with.

"Hey Toushirou, where's that hottie you're touring around school?" Someone shouted as they ran towards me.

"She had somewhere to go apparently. I'm guessing you stole more food from people Jinta?" I sighed as I grabbed a package of melon bread from him.

"What? And you didn't even think about stopping her? Dude, I got all this food so we can share with her on the roof!" He roared.

"Jinta, there are more girls to have lunch with other than her. Besides," I explained, "I doubt she'd enjoy your company since you're loud and as far as I've observed, she's quiet, withdrawn, and secretive."

"She was pretty quiet…and she wasn't stuttering or blushing when she was talking to you. Whatever, you can be on the roof today; I'm gonna hang with the girls and see who wants to hang with me." Jinta smirked.

"He never learns does he?" I sighed inwardly.

I turned to leave when I felt pairs of eyes watching me. This is another reason I stay away from the cafeteria: most girls fight to try eating or speaking to me, henceforth I get chased and pestered by them too much for my liking. I guess that's why I'm friends with Jinta, once they see that I don't want them, they flock to him—simply trading method I guess. I turned and saw the usual five girls staring at me hungrily: Yugi Ai, Kurusawa Chiemi, Okamoto Midoriko, Shetland (she's half English) Rie, and Yagami Eiri; it's only a matter of seconds before another fight breaks out or I have to run.

"Hurray, Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama came to the cafeteria today!" Yagami-san shrieked.

"Seriously, hurray he's actually here! Thank Kami-sama! Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama!" Okamoto-san called.

As I said before: I should really consider the track team's offer—I ran down the hall as those five and another hoard of girls chased after me. The female population either needs to be put on sleep medication or given sedatives to calm them down when I walk by—it's getting quite irritating already.

"Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama, please have lunch with me!" A girl screamed.

"Are you crazy? He's going to have lunch with me!" Another girl cried.

"Hell no, it's me he wants to have lunch with!" A third girl yelled.

"All three of you are crazy. He wants to have lunch with me, Yugi Ai!" Yugi-san spat.

Suddenly, I heard another scream, but this one wasn't directed at me…or anyone else really—a fight was breaking out over me, once again. I've considered dying my hair black, but it just doesn't suit me; at least that's what Jinta and his friend said two years ago. I skidded to a halt and checked around the corner to see all four of the shouting girls pulling each other's hair and slapping each other's faces.

"Finally, none of them are bothering me anymore. Now off to the roof…where no one else will bother me." I thought with a sigh of relief.

Rooftop:

"All right, now to…where's my Melon Bread? I thought I…dammit, I must have dropped it while I was running from those girls. Damn females," I ranted, "they're all irritating and too loud for my tastes. What happened to the phrase: Silence is Golden? Whatever, I guess I'll just have to skip lunch, because I am not going back until the bell rings."

I propped myself up against the side of the building and watched as the clouds passed by for the next thirty minutes. It wasn't as nice as the sunsets I used to watch, but it at least gave me some form of entertainment. And it also took my mind off my growing hunger; I guess I'll just wait until dinner later tonight. In the background somewhere, I heard the school bell ring and the roof door open—Jinta had come up here to tell me to hurry up.

_**Classroom A-1:**_

Everyone filed back into the classroom and waited for Kimura-Sensei to return—the man was late as usual. I watched as everyone scouted about the room to find Kurosaki-san, but as expected, she had left the building as she said before. Strange, I thought she would simply be going to meet someone and come back to finish the day—it is her first day here after all. Whatever, once again: It's not my problem.

"The girls started fighting over you again; you missed it…as usual. You also dropped the bread you stole from me. And why the hell did you take some of my melon bread if you brought your bento to school?" Jinta asked as he sat in front of me.

"I could care less what the female population of our school does so long as it does not interfere with my personal life or enjoyment. As for the stealing of your bread; you had an ample amount and if I had returned here," I explained, "the girls would have locked me in here and who knows what would have ensued."

"Sheesh, I can have any girl in the school, but I don't have them fighting over me or chasing after me like you do. Heh, kinda makes me jealous…just kidding gosh, don't make that face. It looks like you want to stab me with that pencil." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm late class, Kurosaki-san was excused from class due to a family emergency so I was at the principal's office clearing it up. Ahem, as for the rest of this period, this shall be a self-study class; you are free to do anything that regards itself as education: homework, studying for a test, reading, and all of the above. That is it for today; I shall see you all tomorrow." Kimura-Sensei said before he left once again.

"When the hell did he get here? Wasn't he somewhere else a minute ago?" A boy three seats over asked aloud.

"Good, now to make a quick escape from this hellhole of slow-learners. I honestly wonder why Okaa-san won't let me attend college." I thought.

"Mou Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama, why'd you run away from us today?" One girl cooed.

"Yea~, that was really mean Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama." Another whined.

"He ran away because he thinks you're all ugly and too boring for him. A date with me, Yugi Ai, will make him happier won't it Hitsugaya-Ouji-Sama?" Yugi-san smiled.

"No, it would not. Leaving this classroom and getting away from the entire female population of this school would make me elated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Jinta, cover for me will you?" I replied.

"Sure, but you owe me some amazing brownies from Sterling." He bargained.

"Very well, I can arrange that…he enjoys baking after all." I muttered.

I grabbed my schoolbag beside my desk, slid open the window and hopped out of the window. I landed on a thin tree branch, stunning and scaring almost all within the classroom and then hopped down, heading towards a park to rest and simmer down from the day's "excitement" as some would call it. Good thing I decided to bring my iPod along with me, and that it was a clear day—perfect for cloud-watching and relaxing. I hope Jinta remembers to take my bike to his house and that I'll walk back home…I should probably call him to remind him.

_**Park:**_

_I_ had been sitting on a bench for quite some time—I should probably head home—when I felt something fall into my lap. I looked down to see a small soccer ball and a young boy racing towards me—the ball most likely belonged to him. As he got closer, I heard the faint ringing of a bell—he had on a choker with a bell attached to it—and it reminded me of cat, his features even more so. Unlike me, he didn't look as strange—no white hair and cyan eyes—but he did remind me of a cat: yellow eyes, jet-black hair, lips turned into a feral grin, and he was quite fast for his age. He looked about three…maybe four.

"I have ball back Nii-san?" He asked with his lesser vocabulary.

"Sure, I'm not going to use it. Here you go; try not to kick it so hard next time." I advised with a sigh.

I understood he was only about three or four, but his lack of grammar was like a jackhammer to my ears and mind—it hurt to listen.

"Thanks Nii-san!" He cheered with his feral grin, grabbing the ball from my hands and scurrying away.

"You're welcome…" I whispered, knowing he didn't really hear me.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, I gots the ball!" He cried as he ran to his mother.

"Did you say thank you to that nice boy who helped you?" I heard his mother ask.

"Yes, he says we no should kick so hard." The boy replied.

"Well, as long as you said thank you. Come on, let's go have some ice cream…we can have a race." She bribed.

"Hurray, thank you Okaa-san!" The boy cheered again.

"I don't remember ever being that happy. Not with my family, not with Jinta, not with Hinamori, with no one. I guess being a genius has emotional drawbacks. Whatever, it's not my problem…well; more like it's not a concern." I thought before returning to cloud-gazing once more.

* * *

_"Do you know what it means to come home at night to a man who'll give you a little love, a little affection, a little tenderness? It means you're in the wrong house, that's what it means_". **George Burns**

**A/N: **please review.


	2. author note

**HELLO THERE READERS**

**I BRING GOOD NEW TO YOU ALL**

**I HAVE FIND MY DRIVE!**

**THE NEW WEIRD IS**

**THAT I'M VERY FORGETFUL.**

**I FIND THE DRIVE ON MY DRESSER THAT WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME. SO DON'T GET MAD AT FOR MY WEIRDNESS!**

**ALSO I NEED TO FIND MY EDITOR TO HELP ME. **

**SO, I LEAVE YOU SOME NOTES (WHAT I FORGOT, ETC)**

THEY ARE NOT THIRD YEARS BUT SECOND YEARS STUDENTS

KOUKI IS A CHARACTER IS ALIKE TRAIN FROM BLACK CAT BUT SMALLER.

WHY? DON'T ASK WHY

OH YEAH! IF ANY OF YOU SEEN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, YOU KNOW THAT THE FEMALES UNIFORM

ARE YELLOW DRESS. I CHANGE THE COLOR TO BLUE. AND THE BOYS UNIFORM ARE NOW WHITE WITH THE SAME LINING.

_**I ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SCARY I GIVE TO SOME YOU.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS**_


	3. Mini 1

So, sorry my readers that I had not updated story! I'm working on that... So i post this to make up a lil time... Its a very sad poem... i hope you like it! enjoy Oh, i did not put a setting b/c i hope u would imaginary one on ur own...

* * *

Unlovable Truth

The sky pity the boy

As its look down upon him

Hair for snow

Eyes dark as the ocean

Stare into onyx

Yet lifeless

The violate scream could reach the heavens

As he wrap his arms round the limp body

Kiss and shake the raven hair girl

Hoping that is a lies

Cold steel press against the cold flesh

In his pain he reach for it

The cruel tears blinded him

One more kiss to the cold lips

Pressing the cold steel to his temple

And say

"I will be seeing you very soon, Love."

_One…_

_Two…_

**_THUMP_**

_**"I love you, Karin"**_


End file.
